


A Simple Breakfast

by bluetoast



Series: The Jotun and the Widower [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Ísleikur woke up confused. Written for HC_Bingo. Prompt: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Breakfast

Ísleikur woke up rather confused. He wasn't exactly sure why his room was filled with the scent of frying eggs and meat, and how his bed had become so uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes just as he heard the sound of small, scurrying feet down the stairs, becoming louder as they came closer, which was impossible, his room was on the top floor.

“What?” He bolted upright, upsetting the chair he had been resting on and he fell to the floor.

“Are you all right?” Loki's voice called from across the room as a pair of arms hugged him around the neck.

“Good morning, Mister Ísleikur. Good morning, mama.” Mirjam chirped brightly. 

“Good morning, Mirjam. Let our guest get to his feet.” The jotun chided gently and the girl's arms pulled away, letting him stand and picked up the chair at the same time.

“Apologies, I did not mean to fall asleep in your kitchen.” He frowned, recalling last night's events. “Please tell me you got a decent night's sleep.”

“I did, thank you.” Loki answered. 'Mirjam, you didn't wake your sister, did you?”

“No mama, she was already awake. Ursa said she would be down in a few minutes, she just needs to change Röskva.” She turned and looked up at him. “Mister Ísleikur, why were you sleeping in that chair? We have a couch.” 

“Miri!” The jotun sounded scandalized. “Go see if your auntie needs any help.” He came over to gently smooth down the girl's hair. “And tell her we have a guest for breakfast, if she doesn't already know.” 

“Yes, mama.” The girl replied, then made her way up the stairs. 

“I'm sorry.” He turned to Loki. “I never meant to fall asleep here.” 

“It's fine.” Loki answered and then went back over to the stove. “Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” He went over to join the jotun and took the offered mug. “And good morning as well. How did you sleep?”

To his surprise, Loki blushed – his cheeks going indigo. “The best I've had in quite some time, actually. I am sorry about last night.” 

“Don't be sorry. You were exhausted and I was more than glad to help.” He filled his mug with tea and took a sip. “Uh, you may want to check those eggs.”

“What?” He looked down and then cursed softly as he pulled the pan off of the fire and quickly scrapped the mass of yellow into a bowl. “I know it's rather early, but I wanted to get ahead start on the day ahead. I'm certain you're used to sleeping later than the sixth morning bell.” 

“It's not a problem. What can I do to help with breakfast?” He took a drink of tea.

“Nothing.” He answered as he poked the sausages, turning the browned sides over, not looking at him.

“I'll set the table.” He answered, putting his mug down and went to retrieve the plates from where he'd put them last night. “I can do that at the very least.” He looked back at Loki. “There are four of us, yes? Or does Röskva get a plate as well?”

“She can eat off of her tray. If I gave her a plate, I fear it'd be broken on the floor before the end of the meal. She's also not to interested in big-girl food yet. She'd much rather nurse than have eggs.” He flushed slightly, glancing down at his shirt before turning back to the stove.

Ísleikur felt his own cheeks turn pink before he hurried over to the table and quickly placed the plates around and then went back for the forks. There was something slightly embarrassing about picturing Loki nursing his daughter. It was a perfectly normal and natural thing to do, but actually watching it... it sounded far to intimate of a topic for him to hear about. “Is something wrong?” 

“Wrong?” Loki came over and set the bowl of eggs on the table and was about to speak when Mirjam reappeared, her arms full of her sister. “Does she need a change?”

“No, Auntie changed her already and said she would be right down.” She carried the girl over to her mother and Loki took the infant effortlessly and the elder daughter wrinkled her nose. “Silly sissy. It's a pity she's so plain.” 

Ísleikur wondered what the girl meant; then had a good idea what Mirjam was talking about. Röskva had pink Æsir skin, while her mother and she had blue, and Orsa's was dark. He shook his head as the girl climbed into her seat. “I think it suits your sister to look like that.” He replied. 

“Good morning.” Ursa's voice came from the foot of the stairs. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. I would have left after we finished the dishes, but as you were about to fall asleep standing up, I didn't want to depart from the house and leave the place unlocked.” He set the utensils around. “Knives?” He looked to Loki.

“Just for the adults.” He responded, placing Röskva into the high chair and then set a tray in front of her. “They're in the second drawer.” 

“Busy day today.” Ursa went and poured herself a cup of tea, set it on the table and then went to the cold cabinet, coming back with a crock of butter and another of tomato puree. 

“I don't have school.” Mirjam beamed. “We're out for the Yuletide.” She went and took the two crocks from her aunt and then came back to set them on the table, before climbing into her chair. Her face scrunched up for a moment and she looked to be on the verge of tears. “I hope papa remembers.” 

“I know your Auntie Sif will.” Loki offered, stiffly as he set the plated sausages down and then sat just as Ursa did. Ísleikur quickly put the knives around before taking his own seat. “Now then, let's break our fast. Plenty to do today.” 

It was almost heartbreaking in its simplicity and he felt like a perfect outsider as Loki first dished up a plate for his elder daughter, then set a spoonful of eggs on the infant's tray. He then pushed the bowl towards him, without taking any. “Thank you.” He answered, taking a portion of eggs, feeling rather privileged to be sitting here, with this family like it was perfectly normal to be invited to the meal of the crown prince's mistress, his companion and the two children the man had borne. Two children that in his opinion, Prince Thor did not deserve. If he'd been blessed with two little girls like Mirjam and Röskva, he didn't know how he'd live a day without seeing them. 

“You eat, young man.” Ursa reprimanded Loki when he only put a small amount of food on his plate. “You need it more than me.”

“Ursa...” Loki began.

“Don't you start with me, Loki Lumison!” She spoke so sharply, Ísleikur wondered if he was in trouble as well. He discreetly took a sausage from the platter before pushing it towards his host. 

Looking rather defeated, Loki took a half-spoonful of eggs onto his plate. 

“More.” Ursa barked. “Take all that you want. I can cook myself more if I want them.” she rose from the table and went to the oven, pulling out a tray of biscuits. “And you forgot these.” She shook her head as she dumped them into a basket. “I don't know what's with you lately. It's like you're a completely different person.” She came back over to the table and addressed him, stone faced. “I need your help in getting him to eat properly, Ísleikur.”

“It's fine. Really, it's not worth all of this.” Loki said more to his plate than to anyone at the table.

“You could use a good fussing over.” Ísleikur remarked, sounding braver than he felt on the subject. “Right, Miri?”

“Right!” The girl beamed. “I knew I liked you, Mister Ísleikur You're much nicer than any of papa's friends.” 

For a moment, everyone stared at her before Ursa cleared her throat. “I hope that means you are turning sensible, Mirjam Lokadottir, someone in this house needs to be.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to speak, but Ísleikur remained silent, rather than speak up and say he'd gladly be the sensible one around here instead of the little girl, who really shouldn't have any worries greater than making sure her schoolwork was done. He had no right to be so forward or intrude into a family that he wasn't a part of. Instead, he looked back down at his plate and sliced into his sausage, trying to ignore the building feeling of jealousy he had towards Thor Odinson in having this perfectly lovely little family that he neglected, when here he was, a widower who would kill for even half of what the prince had. 

In a perfect world, it should be the prince who had the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as this little family started on its day with playful banter and good food, laughter and just – life.

Well, at least he had the memory of the perfect dream he'd had last night. The one where he woke up next to Loki as two little girls in pigtails jumped into their bed, telling them to get up and see the sunrise.

A dream that was bittersweet; that could never be a reality. But a man could dream, could he not?


End file.
